


Late

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [20]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, Female Dick Grayson, Genderbend, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, backwards cowgirl, breath play, erotic asphyxiation, rare kink, threesome f/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: female Dick or Wally with Roy + Breath play/ Erotic AsphyxiationRare Kink: Breath Play/ Erotic Asphyxiation





	Late

“You started without me.” Wally pouted as he skidded to a stop in Roy’s bedroom, his boyfriend and girlfriend already busy with each other.

“You’re late again Walls.” Dick laughed as her black hair fell down her back like a waterfall as Roy sucked at her right nipple making her gasp and squirm as he crooked the two fingers that were deep inside of her.

“Oh no, you were late you know the rules.” Roy lifted his head up when he felt the bed shift as Wally now naked crawled onto the mattress.

“That’s so unfair.” Wally pouted as he sat on his ass and spread his legs wide and leaned back on his hands to keep himself comfortable. 

“Then stop being late,” Roy said smugly as he wrung another moan from Dick as she pushed down on the redhead’s fingers.

“Still unfair,” Wally muttered as he watched Roy work his fingers in and out of their girlfriend’s pussy, his cock slowly rising up as his body took an interest. 

“Get used to it Walls.” Dick raked her fingers through Roy’s hair as she fucked herself on his fingers, legs spreading wider on reflex as he rubbed his thumb over her clit before he slipped his fingers out of her completely.

“Rooooyyyy,” Dick whined with a pout as her hips jerked up, trying to chase his fingers. 

“I know babe, but how about we put on a bit of show for Wally?” Roy bit at her neck as he murmured his idea into her ear, too low for the other redhead to hear. 

“Okay.” Dick’s eyes fluttered as he worked a mark onto her pulse point and hands smoothing up her sides to cup her breasts. 

Wally watched with a hand on his own cock as his lovers shifted together and soon settled into a new position that had Wally groaning happily. Roy was seated up against the headboard and hands-on Dick’s thin hips as their girlfriend straddled him backward so she was facing Wally.

Dick hummed happily as she rubbed her cunt up and down the length of Roy’s cock, both of them groaning and pressing into the new feelings. Wally curled his hand tightly around his cock as he watched totally entranced by the way Roy’s cock spread Dick’s pussy lips apart and then suddenly Dick impaled herself on Roy’s cock in one smooth movement. All three of them groaned at the action and bodies jerked almost in sync, Dick in control of the speed as she slowly rose up and then lowered herself back down on Roy’s cock as she adjusted to the size of the length inside of her. 

“God your perfect babe.” Roy moaned as he ran his hands up to squeeze and play with her breasts from behind as she rode him and gave Wally a perfect view of Roy’s cock sliding in and out of her. 

“Thanks, babe.” Dick moaned as she curled an arm behind Roy’s head and tugged him closer as he started to thrust up into her whenever she dropped back down onto him, earning another moan of pleasure from her and a whine from Wally as he touched himself to the sight before him.

“Are you sure?” Roy whispered in her ear as his right hand slid up towards her throat as he remembered what they had talked about.

“Do it, I want it,” Dick confirmed and Roy just nodded as he curled his fingers around her throat and tightened his grip. Dick let out a gasp as her airflow began to be cut off but the sensation only made her ride Roy’s cock faster and he felt even larger inside of her. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Wally swore as his hand started to vibrate around his cock at the sight of Dick gasped for air as she impaled herself on Roy’s cock and her face going blank but full of bliss as she struggled for breath. Roy couldn’t stop himself from slamming up into her pussy, feeling her clenching and hold onto him each time as she gasped for air. 

Dick let out a strangled noise as her body trembled and jerked as her orgasm ripped through her with surprising force, her cum soaking both her and Roy as she twitched and jerked from her place on his lap. 

Roy quickly removed his hand from her throat and her body convulsed as she remembered to breathe, that was the last bit that Roy needed and with a muffled cry into her neck, he emptied his cum into her soaked, warm pussy. Dick lay limply against Roy’s chest as her own heaved as she inhaled oxygen greedily, noticing that Wally was breathing just as heavy and his hand was covered in his own release. She could feel Roy’s cock slip out of her and it followed by a small gush of his cum making her blush and hide her face in Roy’s neck.  
“Are you okay Dick?” Roy brushed her stray hairs out of her face concerned.

“So good, thank you.” Dick slurred her words but she was content and properly sated. She did hold her hand out to Wally who scurried over to join them but Roy placed his hand on the other redhead’s head and pushed him down.

“Clean up duty Walls.” Roy reminded smugly and Wally just flashed them a wink before he leaned down and swiped his tongue over Dick’s pussy lips, tasting both his lovers on his tongue. 

Dick moaned weakly and squirmed on Roy’s lap as Wally dove into her pussy with his lips and slightly vibrating tongue as he leaned her of their combined released before he licked up and down the shaft of Roy’s cock before sucking at the other’s balls and head to make sure he got everywhere clean. 

Dick was all but unconscious by the time he finished and lay against her so she was sandwiched between her boys, warmth, and love radiating from the three of them. 

“Try not to be late next time yeah?” Roy teased Wally lovingly as Wally rested his face on Dick’s breasts and exhaled happily.

“No promises.” He muttered and Dick gave an out of it chuckle as she tangled her fingers in Wally’s hair before she shut her eyes and dozed off.


End file.
